1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser line generators, and more particularly is a tool that produces a level line and a perpendicular plumb line using a single laser module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lasers have been used in the construction industry for many years. Laser levels and laser plumb lines are very useful instruments which produce a plane of light that serves as a reference line for construction projects. However, the laser line instruments can cost thousands of dollars, so only those who regularly undertake large construction projects can justify the purchase. Early model laser line generators have not achieved widespread adoption by the general public despite the time savings because of the initial cost and unwieldy size of the tools.
The inventor of the present invention has addressed these problems in several previous references. The xe2x80x9cAutomatic Laser Plumb Linexe2x80x9d, inventor Dawei Dong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,029, disclosed a light, portable, and compact tool that generated a laser line that could be set as a level line or a plumb line. Another invention of Mr. Dong""s, the xe2x80x9cLevel Line and Plumb Line Combinationxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,956, issued Feb. 2, 1999, discloses a single tool that can generate simultaneously a level line and a plumb line.
While the more current tools embodying the above described references are far less expensive, smaller, and easier to use than earlier laser tools, the tools are still somewhat more expensive and complex than optimal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination laser level line and plumb line generation device that is capable of producing both a level line and a plumb line with a single laser module.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination laser level line and plumb line generation device that is simple to construct and easy to use.
It is a still further object of the present invention provide a combination laser level line and plumb line generation device that is economical to produce and use.
The present invention is a combination laser level line and plumb line generation device. The device utilizes a single laser generator module to create perpendicular lines, a level line and a plumb line. In line with the laser generator module is a first optical unit that generates a vertical line. The first optical unit has a central aperture which allows a portion of non-refracted light to pass through. The non-refracted light then passes through a second optical unit, the second optical unit creating a horizontal line.
With this configuration, the single laser generator module can be used to create a pair of orthogonal lines. This allows the elements to be manufactured into a simple and inexpensive combination laser level line and plumb line generation device.
An advantage of the present invention is that it creates a pair of orthogonal laser light lines using only a single laser generator module.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.